This is the second renewal application for the AIDS International Training and Research Program at University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). The UIC-AITRP is designed to build long-term scientific capacities that help to address the AIDS epidemic in Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi. It involves collaboration between the UIC School of Public Health, the UIC College of Nursing, and key institutional participants in four countries: Pontifica Universidad Catolica de Chile, Peking University Health Science Center, Atma Jaya Catholic University-Jakarta, and The University of Malawi. Two new institutional collaborators will be added as developmental partners: the Faculty of Nursing at the University of Indonesia and The Institute of Health Development Studies at Kunming Medical College. The program under the renewal will continue to offer a mix of long-term (advanced degree and one-year post-doctoral opportunities), medium (3-6 months) and short-term (3 months or less) training experiences. Nine programmatic strategies will be used to strengthen research capacity at the UIC-AITRP's partnering institutions. The impact of the program lies in its ability to address serious unmet needs for HIV research training and research institutional capacity-building in nursing and social/behavioral science within its four host countries and at the academic institutions with which it partners. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The UIC-AITRP trains scientists and researchers from Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi to design and conduct the research needed to help guide their country's fight against HIV/AIDS. It also addresses serious unmet needs for HIV research institutional capacity-building in nursing and social/behavioral science within its four host countries and at the academic institutions with which it partners.